


flutter fan + the bug

by t0tsu



Category: Original Work, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Character Death, Douma - Freeform, F/M, Good Friend Kamado Tanjirou, Graphic Description, Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga Spoilers, Kochou Shinobu-centric, Lowercase, Spoilers, Violence, future AU? lol, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0tsu/pseuds/t0tsu
Summary: douma/shinobu but kinda different, just a different way. practice writing.
Relationships: Douma/Kochou Shinobu
Kudos: 5





	flutter fan + the bug

cynical, spreading through, little petals of lush purple and navy splash through my insides - of bone and flesh, sweeping in organs and bloodstreams. flowers and poison, i memorize. for a few years, it's been inside myself. remembrance, a pity twisted with fate. i knew; a heavy chance of death, yet i ponder about the end results i cannot see. unreliability, you might say. coward, you might whisper. to be someone to can't slice their own enemy, but willingly breaks their internal systems and shuts down their true emotions just to feel a fake rush of power during a pathetic battle between human and demon. 

yet, you stare at me as if i'm the most complicated and interesting puzzle, the enemy, one with your wistful eye and hazy smile. a little fang peaking out, innocence sprayed with a drowsy hand, full of caked blood drying within the tips of your long fingernails. "i've missed you," you had whispered, within the darkness, the atmosphere thick with suspicion yet futility. "you've never come so.. fresh before!" it truly angers me - your stupid existence. full of fragrance and power - your cult praising your every stupid action. yet they're only begging for your wishes and grants! but you've never really promised the truth, haven't you? you've never really been there for them - a little string hanging loosely for puppets. it's what you are - your little "paradise," those with blindness taped around their mind and eyes chant love songs but you snap their bones so easily.

and you're laughing. why are you laughing? my body is filled with your last drink - last flesh to consume and last bone to crush into dust. intestines, coiling, gracing with the little purple flowers and lush leaves. but, i also notice within my final stance and rage, why are your tears so genuine? falling off, tinted with red and pink. "if we were really reincarnated," you had muttered, blood sweeping through both of our systems again, "i would start all of this again," a point, my arm has veins crushing and splattering, but i only see you in reality. has my anger really fazed away so easily? was it the truth; we were just both.. like this? fighting on and on, your laughter as you crush simple minded lovers of yours, echos mine as i remember all those little sadistic memories cluttering around. the spider demon, i see within - patterned with marks of abuse and a screech of wanting to be set free away from your family. but i had done that - cutting you away and off with my poison, rather than my blade. on how she easily crawled to my trust, eyes glinting with hope and happiness for a brief few seconds until vomiting all over, as the spider webs start to break down with human remains. and maybe - we're really quite similar. how we take deaths so easily, toying around with the enemy.

we're still together, as if we're dancing around in this little mess, of bodies clashing and skin on skin. false tears pool around your face again, fan still fluttering, the slightest movement making me clench in distraught and utter fury. you try to summon these feelings in my body, already filled with your last devour - one of how we contrast each other, yet we're on the different side. you have no emotion. i ponder about it; would you have any emotions within the afterlife? would you still use this mask, hiding it all? it's mysterious, it's revolting. you consume, and corrupt. in the end, i know my everlasting fate. a poisoner, whos sword cannot pierce. 

oh yes! the afterlife, where i could spite you more, i see! and now, i'm holding your head, marked up, eyes red and your little beautiful hat fallen off. a strong, upper moon two reduced into pieces! fallen, finally, i know. peace, afterlife - now, we could all rest. but you're still watching, scanning my body as i start to crush your head a little more. more pressure, more pain (but would it even work here?) your cheeks are flushed, before uttering words of _pure love. pure devotion, pureness - as if you haven't murdered and slaughtered innocents._

and then i open my eyes, put on my skirt - green and my cream colored sweater. another day, no more whispers, _as if nothing really had happened._ familiar faces, yet no one has daunted on the past, or maybe the dreams? it's quite interesting, i suppose. i walk with the boy, sporting hanafuda earrings and listen to his rants about his sister, the bakery. but whenever i look, the whispers within my head echo on the battles - the ones i haven't seen flow into my dreams, filled with a demon version of him, everyone i know mutilated. and now we're entering the academy, multiple students and teachers clashing through - i pat your shoulder and leave to my class, and then coming out for a break. i see you. you, the little fang - another golden fan flutters in the distance again. but i sigh, walk up to the larger figure. smiling again, more emotions, i sense. i flick his head, ignoring the little shout of happiness.

flutter fan, from you - and the bug, from me.

**Author's Note:**

> reading back i just realized how messy this is LOL uh oh


End file.
